


Hearsay

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, POV Outsider, Sonny is a soft noodle for one man, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: In which Sonny is taken to a strip club for his bachelor party, but he just wants to tell the dancers about how great his fiancé is.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Hearsay

**Author's Note:**

> Today's only note is an apology for the truncated ending, I was having trouble with my wrapup. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Ginger’s only an hour into her shift and she’s already exhausted. She’s walking the floor tonight, doing lap dances and making conversation for tips, and for every asshole who tries to cop a feel, she just grits her teeth and thinks about the student debt she won’t have when she graduates in two months.

There’s a raucous cheer and a group of excited looking men pour into the club. They are all bunched around one man who is wearing a plastic tiara high up on his slicked back hair and a sash that says “Future Groom”. Ginger winces as she adjusts her bustier. Bachelor parties are great moneymakers for the club but a crapshoot for the dancers.

She pastes a smile on and saunters over to greet them. They’ve clearly been pregaming, cheeks already flushed, loose smiles that hopefully promise loose wallets.

“Well, hey there boys, what brings you here tonight?” She purrs, as if she can’t see the glowing bachelor in the centre of the group. His friends push him forward, cheering and hooting. One of them hooks an arm around the groom’s neck.

“This noodle is getting’ married in two days!” He hollers, louder than he needs to.

Ginger notices a badge clipped to the friend’s waist and she follows the long line of his legs to clock the piece strapped to his ankle. They’ve had situations with cops coming in and expecting special treatment, but he’s not waving the badge around like they usually do so she doesn’t say anything.

Two more dancers join her and they settle the group at tables right by the front of the stage. Ginger does another circuit of the floor before rejoining them, and she tilts her hip towards the groom and flashes him a smile.

“Complimentary dance for the groom, baby?” She asks, and the flush on his cheeks crawls down to his neck and he nods enthusiastically.

She straddles him and swivels her hips. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” she asks, grinding down on his lap.

“Uh, Sonny.” He coughs, and shifts under her. Her eyes widen as she feels why he’s shifting and she smirks down at him.

“Oh Sonny, baby, your bride is one lucky lady!”

He ducks his head, grinning bashfully. “Lucky man, actually, but uh, thanks.”

“Aw,” she coos, “and where is he tonight? At another club?”

One of Sonny’s friends laughs, the one who had announced why they were there. She arches an eyebrow down at Sonny, who shakes his head.

“Nah, strip clubs aren’t really his thing. I think he was goin’ to a jazz bar.” He wrinkles his nose.

The song finishes and Ginger slides off Sonny’s lap. His friend is holding a folded bill and his hand hovers around her waistband, silently asking permission. She nods, and he tucks it in with a wink.

The next time she circles back around to them, they are well into their tab and when Sonny waves her over, his hands are loose, his legs sprawled in front of him. She moves to sit on his lap, but he pats the chair next to his.

“Nah, come on, siddown, those shoes look like they prolly hurt, take a load off ‘em.” He’s slurring his words a little, but his eyes are still bright. She sits down, only too happy to rest for the duration of a song.

“So, you lookin’ forward to the big day?” She asks, because even if she’s not dancing, she’s still working, and Sonny seems like the kind of man who will happily talk about his impending nuptials.

“Yeah!” He exclaims. “It’s gonna be so great. I’m the luckiest guy in all five boroughs, I’m tellin’ ya.” He punctuates his statement with a toast of his beer. He blinks and then looks excitedly at her. “Hey, wanna see a picture?”

“Go on then, show me this fella of yours.” Ginger says, curious to see what the counterpart to this lanky blonde man will look like.

He fumbles his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, tilting so she can see his background. It’s him and another man, shorter, with dark hair and tanned skin. He looks older, his hair shot through with silver. Sonny brings up his gallery and taps through it, showing her photo after photo of the two of them, selfies, candid shots, and a few that were clearly taken at the fiancé’s work, somewhere with a big desk and lots of fancy books on the shelves.

“He looks nice.” She would say that no matter what, but she means it. He’s gazing up at Sonny in most of the photos and smiling, clearly a man in love.

“He’s the best.” Sonny agrees, smiling down at his phone like a man utterly besotted. “I really love him; you don’t even know. Like, so much.”

“Well as long as he knows, that’s all that matters.” Ginger jokes, and Sonny’s eyes widen.

“I gotta tell him. Mike, Mike, I gotta call Rafi! We gotta go somewhere quiet so I can call Rafi!”

Mike, Sonny’s cop friend, looks away from the stage at Sonny. “What?” He asks, still distracted by the ladies up on the stage.

“I gotta make sure Rafi knows I love him!” Sonny looks distressed at the thought that his fiancé might not be aware of this salient fact.

Mike sets his drink down and plucks Sonny’s phone out of his hand. He locks it, and tucks it into his own pocket.

“Mike, no! I wanna talk to Rafi.” Sonny pouts, and it shouldn’t work on a grown man, but Ginger thinks it might be the cutest fucking thing she’s ever seen.

“You can talk to Barba in the morning, when you aren’t so drunk you’ve forgotten that _the man you’re marrying in two days probably knows you love him_.”

Ginger needs to get back to work, but she pats Sonny on the shoulder and congratulates him again. As she moves away, she tosses a glance over her shoulder and sees Sonny making grabby motions to Mike, who is fending them off with one hand while looking at his own phone with the other.

By the time her shift is done, the bachelor party is gone, moved on to another club or bar. She forgets Sonny in the haze of a constantly shifting clientele until a month later, when there is an altercation between two patrons concerning one of the dancers. The 911 operator sends SVU as a matter of precaution, but her coworker is fine, and the detectives are happy to hand it off to the local precinct. She recognizes the friend first, the one who’d been wearing his badge, and next to him she sees Sonny, who is smiling down at his phone.

The glint of his wedding ring reflects off the disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an entire backstory for Ginger that will never be written, but she's in school to be a dental hygienist and she has two dogs.


End file.
